Voted Out
by KellyMortimore
Summary: The Winchesters are following a mysterious haunting at a hospital. In turn, one ends up just not investigating there.....
1. Another Day, Another Job

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Another Day, Another Job**_

"Probably just one more for the road." Dean smiled sliding his glass over to Ellen at the end of the counter.

"Where did you say you boys were headed next?" Ellen asked obliging Dean's request for another beer.

"Indiana. Haysville, Indiana." Sam said standing up and stretching. They had been driving for awhile. He was glad they had finally stopped. He was getting sick of being in the car with Dean.

"Ya, we heard there are some strange things going on down there. Thought we should check it out." Dean said guzzling down the beer Ellen gave to him.

"You boys will be careful, right?" Ellen asked putting some fresh glasses underneath the counters.

"We will." Sam said digging his hands into his pockets.

"Thanks, Ellen. We'll see you around." Dean said nodding his head and following Sam outside to the parking lot. The storm had gotten worse since they first stopped. It went from a couple drops to a downpour.

"Are you sure we should be driving in this weather Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure you should shut up so I can concentrate on the road." Dean snapped steering his car carefully out of the Roadhouse lot.

"Did you find anything else out about Haysville?" Sam asked when they were further down the road.

"No. I haven't looked yet. Did you find anything?" Dean asked glancing briefly at his brother who was digging in the backseat for his laptop.

"Nothing that we already know." Sam said turning on his laptop and balancing it in his lap. Sam skimmed through some internet pages. "Here's something. There has been another death. Happened just last month."

"Does it say who it was? Does it tie into the other killings?" Dean asked trying to read the internet page and drive at the same time.

"It says 'A girl about 14 years old died unexpectedly while staying overnight for monitoring after getting a tonsillectomy. She died about 11:59pm and an orderly found her the next morning." Sam informed Dean.

"Matches the other deaths." Dean sighed. "I guess we found our next job."

"We'll be there tomorrow." Dean said throwing his luggage on one of the motel beds. Sam followed him inside with his luggage and placed it on the vacant bed. "Did you find anything else out?"

"No. There isn't anything yet." Sam said flipping open his laptop and plugging it into a nearby circuit and setting it on the table.

"Well than I guess we should hit the hay." Dean said flopping on his bed.

"Eh." Sam grunted. "I'm gonna stay up. See if anything new comes up."

"Suit yourself." Dean mumbled burying his face in his pillow. Sam surfed the web for a few more hours and then came across an internet page.

"Hospital Haunting?" Sam read aloud. Dean stirred but then fell back asleep. "This article is from 1944!" Sam whispered respecting his brother trying to sleep. "Charlotte Zachary, a 14 year old girl, went crazy and committed suicide in Room 219 at 11:59pm." Sam grunted. "Typical."

The next morning, Dean got his stuff packed. Sam had dozed off somewhere after five that morning. Dean laughed to himself. He knew Sammy wouldn't stay up all night. He walked over to the table and slammed his bags down and Sam jolted awake.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Dean smiled sarcastically.

"What time is it?" Sam asked in a dull voice.

"It's 9:00. I slept like a baby! How'd you sleep?" Dean asked throwing his luggage out on the sidewalk.

"Shut up." Sam retorted. "I've been staying up all night finding some more stuff out about this case!"

"Ya, ya." Dean said rolling his eyes. Dean picked up Sam's luggage and tossed it on the sidewalk. "Hurry up. We gotta go."

"I'm coming!" Sam replied sleepily, unplugging his laptop and getting into the passenger seat. Dean threw the luggage in the trunk and locked the motel door.

"So what else did you find out?" Dean said backing out of the parking lot.

"Apparently, there was this girl." Sam said slowly flipping open his laptop and finding the internet site.

"Of course!" Dean sighed rolling his eyes.

"She was fourteen and she died at 11:59pm in Room 219 in 1944." Sam informed him reading over the article quickly.

"So it might be a poltergeist? Killing whoever stays in that room?"

"That's a fourteen year old girl. Yes." Sam nodded continuing to stare at the screen trying to find something else.

"Great. That's just great." Dean said swerving to miss a dead animal in the road.

"The next death was in 1954." Sam said reading another article on the internet. "Bella Carter, age fourteen. 11:59pm."

"So this spirit is killing fourteen year olds?" Dean asked. Sam searched the internet and immediately stopped.

"No. Someone just died last night again. You won't believe who it was." Sam said wide eyed.


	2. You Wouldn't

_**Chapter 2**_

_**You Wouldn't**_

"Gordon Michael." Sam said with his mouth still open. He couldn't believe it.

"Isn't that…." Dean began.

"Ya. The dude who tried to kill me and then got locked up!" Sam nodded.

"That can't be right." Dean said wrinkling his forehead trying to think of how that could have happened. "He had charges on him from other counties. They couldn't have let him out."

"They didn't." Sam said continuing to read the article. "He escaped."

"He escaped from prison and started hunting a hospital spirit? That dude has vengeance written all over him! He would have come for us!" Dean said disagreeing with the article and what Sam was trying to say.

"Well, apparently he tried." Sam said scrolling through the rest of the article.

"Tried looking for us?" Dean asked.

"Well, listen. 'Gordon Michael, age 27, died last night at 11:59pm at Haysville Hospital in Indiana. He had escaped from the local prison the night before and was found earlier the next morning in a parking lot at a local motel in Haysville. Once the police found him, they had no choice but to shoot him once he saw the police cars and ran. He was checked in earlier that day to Haysville Hospital for a gunshot wound through the abdomen.' It goes on saying how he was 'heavily guarded' and he didn't make a sound and what not. Also says that an orderly found him." Sam said skimming through the rest of the article.

"Jesus." Dean mumbled now believing the story. There was silence in the car until Dean took a right into the town of Haysville.

"Maybe we should talk to the orderlies first. They're the ones who find the bodies, right?" Sam said glancing over at Dean.

"Ya, I guess. You can do that while I go check out this room." Dean said.

"That's too dangerous. I'll go with you." Sam said.

"Don't be such a girl, Sam." Dean laughed. "It's not night. Nothing will happen."

"You know, that's what everyone says in scary movies before they die." Sam said glaring at Dean.

"Good thing this isn't a scary movie, huh?" Dean said parking the Impala in the hospital parking lot and getting out. Sam swung open his door and joined Dean at the trunk of the car.

"You aren't going to take weapons in there are you?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean said rolling his eyes. Dean dug around for some I.D. badges. "Here." Dean said reading the badge before handing one to Sam. "You're Andrew Larson and I'm…Joshua Gavin."

"Andrew Larson?" Sam said lifting his upper lip in disgust.

"That's better than Joshua Gavin." Dean said slamming the trunk of the car.

"Hi. I'm Andrew…Larson." Sam said almost forgetting his fake name. "Could I ask you a few questions?"

"Um…..I….I already was asked questions." the orderly stuttered.

"This is off record. I need to know exactly what happened. What he looked like, how he was lying in the bed-"

"He wasn't lying in the bed." the orderly said staring at Sam as if he was stupid.

"Oh, uh….right. Sorry." Sam smiled. "What was your name again?"

"Madison Cooper." the orderly informed him. "Look, are you new at this? You don't seem to know much about what's going on."

"It's my first case." Sam shrugged. "Madison, please tell me what happened." Sam said quickly changing the subject.

"Well," Madison said hesitantly. "It was about 7 this morning. I was doing my daily routine. I have to go clean toilets and take out the garbage of every room." Madison paused to rub her eyebrow. She hated repeating what happened. "And, uhh…..I went to Room 219 first. As I walked in the man that was in the room wasn't in his bed. The bathroom door was shut, so…..I knocked on the door and no one responded. I opened the door slowly…." Madison sighed heavily not wanting to say the rest.

"Please, Madison." Sam said listening intently. "Go on."

"I opened….the door slowly…..and he was laying there on the ground. His eyes were open and he was propped up against a wall. He had blood dribbling out of his mouth and his neck had marks on it like he tried hanging himself." Madison stopped and started to cry. "That was it. I ran and alerted the next person I saw." Sam dug around in his pocket for a Kleenex.

"Thanks, Madison. That's all I need." Sam smiled sympathetically.

Meanwhile, Dean started down the hall to Room 219. The last of the police were finishing taking pictures in there. Dean stepped through the yellow police tape.

"Sir, you are not allowed to be in here." one police officer snapped.

"I'm Joshua Gavin." Dean said digging in his pocket for his badge. "I'm one of the private investigators for this case."

"Oh." the young police officer said. He was so naïve. "We'll just get out of your way."

"Thank you, gentlemen." Dean said being cocky. As soon as the door was shut, Dean got out the EMF and slowly walked around the room. "Come on you son of a bitch. I know you're in here." Dean mumbled staring intently at the EMF reader. He swung open the bathroom door. There, standing in the doorway, was a spirit with piercing red eyes. The spirit tilted its head.

"You aren't very bright." It hissed.

"SAM!" Dean yelled. The spirit punched Dean in the stomach, sending him flying toward the window. Dean's skull hit the windowsill knocking him out and making his head gush blood as the spirit laughed and disappeared.


	3. Time of Death

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Time of Death**_

Sam leaned with his back on the passenger side of the Impala. He glanced down at his watch for the thirteenth time. Where was Dean? They had an agreement to meet back at the Impala. Sam scanned the hospital parking lot for any sign of Dean. The last of the police cars had left and Room 219 had already been locked.

Sam sighed and dug his hands in his pockets and moved toward the entrance of the hospital. "Hello sir! What may I help you with?"

"Ah, yes." Sam said putting on a more serious tone and shoving aside the aching worry in the pit of his stomach. "I'm looking for my partner. We were here to investigate the crime scene in Room 219. I'm Andrew Larson and his name is Joshua Gavin."

"Joshua Gavin?" the secretary asked. "He might have left with the last of the policemen." the secretary pointed behind Sam with her pen to the police cars backing out of the parking lot. "Other than that, I'm terribly sorry. I haven't seen him."

"Has Room 219 already been locked up?" Sam asked.

"Why, yes it has." the secretary nodded.

"Would you know where I could find keys to unlock it? I hadn't finished up yet." Sam chuckled nervously. "I've been looking for my partner." The secretary smiled and dug around in a drawer.

"Could I see some I.D.?" the secretary asked before handing over the keys.

"Oh! How forgetful of me!" Sam fake smiled digging in his back pocket for his badge. "There you go." The secretary eyed the badge carefully.

"Here you are." the secretary said regaining a creepy smile.

"Thanks!" Sam said grabbing the keys and practically running down the hall. His heart was pounding out of his chest. He would feel totally guilty if Dean got hurt. Sam fumbled around with the keys until one eventually fit in the keyhole. He slowly turned the lock until it clicked and then he swung open the door.

"OH MY GOD!" Sam said pulling the keys out of the lock and immediately falling out of his hands as he ran toward his lifeless brother. "DEAN!" Sam scooped rolled Dean on his back. Sam touched the back of Dean's head. It was covered in blood. Sam put his head to Dean's chest and heard a very quiet, yet faint heartbeat. He was barely breathing. Sam pulled Dean into his lap and supported his head. "HELP! HELP ME! I NEED A NURSE IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sam screamed rocking back and forth with Dean. "Please, Dean. Don't go. Come on."

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sam shakily dialed Ellen's number. He needed her help.

"Hello? Roadhouse." Ellen answered cheerily.

"Ellen…" Sam said choking back tears.

"Oh god!" Ellen said wide eyed. "What happened?"

"It's…It's Dean." Sam said swallowing a lump in his throat.

"What's going on? What happened?" Ellen asked. Sam started crying. Ellen's heart sank. Jo was cleaning off some tables and she heard the urgency in her mother's voice.

"What's going on, Mom? Who's that on the phone?" Jo asked throwing the wet washcloth on the counter.

"Sam! What's wrong with Dean? What happened?" Ellen yelled. Jo's eyes grew big. Not Dean!

"I….I….need you down here, Ellen. I can't do this by myself." Sam sobbed. Onlookers passing through the halls looked at Sam and then quickly snapped their heads forward.

"Mom! What's going on!?" Jo pleaded. Ellen raised a hand to silence her daughter.

"Calm down, Sam. Please. Just tell me what happened to Dean." Ellen said slowly and clearly. Sam bit back the rest of the ongoing tears and took a deep breath.

"We….we were working a case. A spirit injured him really badly." Sam started to cry.

"Is he okay? Is he alive?" Ellen yelled. "Damn it, Sam! Talk to me!"

"They won't tell me." Sam sobbed.

"Who won't tell you?" Ellen asked.

"The doctors. Dean's in surgery. He's really bad, Ellen. He's really bad." Sam cried.

"You stay there with Dean. I'm comin'!" Ellen said hanging up the phone.

"What's going on, Mom?" Jo asked as Ellen ran past her.

"Sam needs us there right now. I don't want you to ask questions. Pack a bag." Ellen yelled over her shoulder. Ellen pounded on Ash's door. Ash started to slowly unlock it.

"Wait! Ash! If you don't have any pants on, you best not be coming out here to greet me." Ellen yelled. Ash stopped unlocking the door. "I need you to lock up. Me and Jo need to go somewhere. We'll be back in a couple of days."

"You going to meet the Winchesters?" Ash sniffed.

"I need you to look up 'vengeful spirits' and call me when you find something." Ellen said hitting the door and running off to pack her bags.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sam hung up his phone and stuffed it in his pocket and rubbed his sore eyes. What was taking the doctors so long? All of a sudden a doctor in a scrub outfit walked out from behind the surgery doors.

"Andrew Larson?" the doctor asked.

"Yea, uh, yea." Sam said wiping a few stray tears from his eyes before shaking the doctor's hand.

"When we got Joshua, his head was split open. We stitched him up the best we could, but it was a very serious injury. He has long scratches on his back and quite a few broken ribs. We can't get his pulse or heart rate down. At this rate…." the doctor hung his head before looking at Sam sympathetically. "I'd say it's time to say your good byes."


	4. Hurt

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Hurt**_

After Sam had finally calmed down he found the strength to go visit Dean. He walked along side the wall and counted the doors until he got to Room 310. A nurse was headed out as Sam approached the door.

"No visitors." the young nurse said strongly.

"I'm his brother." Sam said.

"I was told by the doctor that Mr. Gavin was not allowed to have visitors of any kind." the nurse said again.

"Mindy!" the doctor called. The nurse snapped her head behind her to see Dean's doctor rushing toward her. "It's okay, Mindy! He may go in!" Mindy turned back toward Sam.

"My apologies." Mindy nodded holding the door open for Sam. Sam dug his hands in his pockets and walked into the room. The door slowly shut behind him.

"Dean?" Sam whispered. Dean was lying in the hospital bed with his eyes shut. His color was completely gone and he had black circles under his eyes. "Are you awake?"

Dean grunted and slowly opened his eyes. "Sammy?" he barely whispered. His throat was dry. Sam walked over to the foot of Dean's bed.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam whispered. "I should've gone in with you. I should've been-"

"Don't, Sam." Dean said closing his eyes and using all his strength to say that. "It…wasn't your fault." Sam looked out the window as new tears started forming. The only sound in that room for the next few minutes was Dean's heart monitor beeping. "It….isn't a….poltergeist."

"What?" Sam said turning his head toward Dean.

"It….isn't a….poltergeist." Dean repeated now pushing himself up in the bed. Sam rushed to help him. "Get off." Dean said swatting at him.

"What is it then?" Sam asked.

"It's….a demon." Dean sighed.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I've seen it before." Dean whispered. "I need you to find out-"

"Dean!" Sam said angrily. "You're dying!"

"Yea, so….what's new?" Dean shrugged with his nonchalant attitude.

"You don't care that the doctor told me to come in here and say my good byes to you? You don't care that you are the ONLY family I have left and you're gonna die?" Sam yelled. Dean laid back and looked at the ceiling and laughed.

"I'm not gonna die, Sammy." Dean laughed.

"You don't know that, Dean. The doctors say you are." Sam said rubbing his forehead.

"Could we PLEASE not argue?" Dean asked. Dean's head was starting to throb. Sam crossed his arms and looked at his feet. "Regardless….we have a demon to hunt."

"No." Sam whispered. "_**WE**_ don't have anything to hunt." Dean closed his eyes. Sam was right. _**WE **_didn't have anything to hunt. Dean did.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Sam!" Ellen called through the hospital hallway. Sam jerked his head up from the waiting room chair and refocused his vision. He must've fallen asleep. He had been up with Dean all night. Ellen and Jo rushed toward Sam and hugged him.

"Hey, guys." Sam sighed.

"I tried gettin' hold of Bobby, but he's still on that hunt with Bob Morrison." Ellen said quietly sitting beside Sam in the waiting room.

"Ya, I've called a couple of times myself." Sam said rubbing his eyes.

"How is he?" Ellen asked.

"Doesn't have long." Sam said quietly. Jo shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Can we see him?" Jo asked.

"Jo!" Ellen snapped.

"They won't allow him visitors unless it's his immediate family." Sam said. Jo hung her head.

"Would you say "hi" to him for us?" Jo asked rubbing Sam's arm comfortingly. Sam nodded and made his way slowly down the hall to his room. He creaked open the door and noticed that Dean's curtain was pulled around his bed for privacy. Sam wrinkled his forehead in curiosity and pulled the curtain back.

To his surprise, Dean was gone. All that was there was a note. That read: _**4m-3mo-127r**_.

Sam picked up the note and hit the bed in frustration before rushing out to the waiting room.

"What is that?" Ellen asked standing up as Sam held up the note.

"He escaped." Sam said gritting his teeth.

"What!?" Ellen yelled. Jo grabbed the note from Sam and scanned it over and over. As Sam paced back and forth, running his fingers through his hair.

"Do you know what this means?" Jo asked.

"I don't…." Sam said grabbing it and studying it. "Damn it." Sam said now getting the note and running down the hall.


	5. Think For Yourself

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Think for Yourself**_

Rain pounded the pavement around Sam as he stood in the hospital parking lot, searching frantically for the Impala. He couldn't believe it. Dean was actually gone. He left! Sam looked at the sopping wet note that Dean had left, that was in his hand.

"DEAN!" Sam growled in anger. Sam took off running toward the road to see if the Impala was in sight. Nothing.

"SAM!" he heard Ellen call through the rain. Sam turned around and squinted through the heavy rain to see to figures running toward him hysterically.

Ellen finally caught up to him. "Sam!" she said out of breath. "Do you know where he went?"

"I think….I think I do." Sam yelled through the oncoming rain. Jo caught up to the both of them.

"I think I know what's going on in that room!" Jo said. Sam and Ellen ignored her.

"If you have even the slightest clue we need to go. Now." Ellen yelled sternly. "Come on." Ellen and Sam took off toward her blue pick up.

"I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN THAT ROOM!" Jo yelled waving her arms at them. They didn't pay attention. She folded her arms in anger and marched toward the car behind her mother.

"Here's my keys. We'll wait here just in case Dean comes back to hunt for that spirit." Ellen said retrieving the keys from her wet purse.

"It's not a spirit!" Jo exclaimed.

"Thanks, Ellen. I'll call you as soon as I know something." Sam nodded thank fully, getting into her car. Jo threw her arms in the air and marched off toward the hospital.

"Jo! Where are you going?" Ellen called.

"ON A WALK!" Jo yelled angrily as lightning struck.

"Be safe, Sam!" Ellen yelled as she took off running for Jo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sam caught glimpse of the Impala parked out front the motel. He parked in the drive and looked at the note again. Which room would he be in? Sam stared at the numbers.

"Duh!" Sam said slapping his forehead and getting out of the car, tossing the note on the passenger seat. Sam tried the doorknob to the motel. It was unlocked. It was as if Dean WANTED to be found. "ARE YOU-"

It was an empty room. Sam looked around and wrinkled his forehead. He went over to the messed up motel bed and saw that Dean's stuff was there. His cell phone was casually laying on the nightstand, his clothes were scattered here and there like always, and books were opened and laying on a table with papers lying loosely around them. Sam went over and checked Dean's phone. He had 57 unread messages. All from Sam. "Unbelievable." Sam mumbled.

"What are you doing with my phone?" Dean asked walking out of the bathroom. Sam jumped in alarm.

"Dean!" Sam said surprised. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dean shot back sarcastically. "Research." Dean motioned toward the table.

"But your head-" Sam said. Lightning filled the dimly lit motel room and thunder rang through the Winchester boy's ears.

"Fine, now." Dean said quietly regaining his spot at the table and flipping through some pages of a book.

"_**Fine now?"**_ Sam mimicked sarcastically. "Dean! The doctor said you were going to die! You can't be _**fine now**_."

"We're gonna need holy water." Dean said sternly pointing to a picture. "A Demon is in that room. It ain't no spirit."

"Dean, come back-" Sam started.

"No." Dean said staring at his brother.

"You need to-"

"DAMN IT SAM!" Dean said hitting his fist on the table angrily. The table shook and a few papers flew off. Outside thunder rumbled. "I SAID NO!"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sam asked suspiciously. "You aren't acting like yourself."

"We need to get this job done. That's all. Your chit chat is getting in the way of that." Dean growled.

"Fine." Sam said slowly. "What'd you find?" Sam walked cautiously over to the table.

"It's a demon that seeks vengeance for murders. It's like an open wound that the spirit left and it's just infecting the space. It's pretty much feeding off of the bad energy in the room." Dean informed Sam.

"So it just kills people for the fun of it?" Sam asked reading some papers that Dean had laying around.

"No. It has an ulterior motive." Dean shrugged. "It's like a serial killer demon."

"So what's the pattern?" Sam asked flipping through some papers.

"It kills whoever is harboring a secret." Dean mumbled. "But it isn't the only one in the room either."

"What?" Sam stopped flipping through papers.

"There's another one. But it isn't a demon." Dean said looking at his feet.


	6. Deepest Possession

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Deepest Possession **_

"So what is it, a spirit? A poltergeist? A ghoulish creature?" Sam asked.

"I haven't quite figured that out, yet." Dean said picking up some papers off of the floor and skimming through them.

"How do you know that there is a demon in the room?" Sam asked. "Maybe it's just a spirit."

"It's a demon." Dean said flatly setting the papers on the table and picking up some more.

"Why do you think that it's a demon?" Sam asked.

"WHAT'S WITH THE 20 QUESTIONS!?" Dean yelled throwing the papers he was looking at on the table. He stormed over to the other side of the room and flipped through some books that were lying carelessly on the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam said slowly raising an eyebrow.

"So, this demon we're after is a revenge seeking demon. It has many names. The way to kill it is the way you would normally kill any demon." Dean said shutting the book and picking up his jacket. It was still pouring rain outside. "We have some holy water in the trunk right?" He asked before swinging open the motel door and stepping out into the pouring rain.

'Wouldn't Dean already know that?' Sam asked. Sam cautiously followed Dean outside as he dug around in the trunk.

"Found it!" he said holding the bottle in his hand and closing the lid of the Impala with the other.

"Uh, Dean. Don't you remember what else we need to do? We've dealt with a demon like this before, haven't we?" Sam asked him. Dean squinted through the rain up the road.

"Hospital is that way, right?" Dean asked pointing behind him.

"Ya, Dean." Sam said slowly.

"Well let's hit the road, buddy boy. Why don't you drive? My head still kinda hurts." Dean said throwing the Impala keys to Sam and getting in the passenger seat.

"Uh, Dean. We have to get your stuff out of the motel." Sam called after him.

"Oh, right." Dean said getting out of the car and rushing into the motel. Sam went in with him and saw him throw his papers and books together messily and grab his clothes bag. "Okay, that's it. Let's go." Dean smiled rushing past him. Sam checked the motel for any signs that anyone could trace back to them. Sam slowly opened the bathroom door and looked around. He flipped on the light and saw Dean's necklace lying on the side of the sink.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Finally!" Dean sighed as Sam climbed into the driver's seat of the Impala.

"Sorry, Dean." Sam said oddly. "Just had to make a few phone calls."

"Well, let's hit the road. We gotta make it there before nightfall." Dean smiled.

"We'll get there, Dean." Sam said pulling the Impala out of the motel parking lot and onto the highway.

"So," Sam said after a couple miles. "How did your head heal so fast?"

"I'm a fast healer, you know that." Dean smiled.

"Ya, that's right." Sam laughed.

"Who'd ya call?" Dean asked.

"Oh, uh…" Sam said looking at his rearview mirror. "A friend from Stanford. She majors in Demon and Folklore. Thought I'd give her a shot so we wouldn't get hurt. We wanna definitely kill this thing, right?" Sam laughed.

"That's right!" Dean nodded. The hospital was now in sight and the Impala was fast approaching it.

"It'll be dark soon. Now that the storm let up, nightfall should be fast approaching." Sam said parking the Impala. Dean started to walk toward the hospital entrance.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled grabbing him by the jacket and dragging him out of sight. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm TRYING to kill a demon!" Dean said shaking Sam off of him.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam yelled. "You can't walk into the front door of a place that is looking for you! You did escape you know!"

"Right. So what's the plan?" Dean asked Sam. Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'll go in the front door and you sneak around back. Be REALLY careful." Sam said leaving Dean and walking into the hospital entrance.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Where the hell is that boy?" Ellen asked as soon as she caught site of Sam.

"He's coming." Sam said brushing past her and searching the hospital rooms.

"What are you doing?" Ellen asked following him.

"Which room is vacant?" Sam said brushing past her.

"Sam! What are you doing?" Ellen asked looking at the crazed Winchester search for a room.

"Here's one!" Sam said. He dug his hands in his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. "Do you know where I could find some chalk?"

"First tell me what the hell is going on!" Ellen said grabbing Sam by the arm.

"Fine." Sam said dragging Ellen away from other people. "I think Dean is possessed." Sam whispered.

"WHAT!?" Ellen yelled.

"Shh!" Sam shushed. "I called Bobby back at the motel. Thankfully, he picked up and told me what to do to exorcise a demon."

"Is Bobby coming down to help you?" Ellen asked.

"No, he's too far away and we don't have time." Sam said. "This demon has a plan and I'm not sure what it is exactly."

"Jo thought she knew, but she disappeared after you boys left. She said she would be right back. I've been waiting here for four hours now, waiting for SOMEBODY to show up!" Ellen said throwing her arms in the air. "But this is what I get for helping a couple of Winchesters." she muttered.

"Could you please help me get the supplies I need?" Sam asked. "The longer this demon is in Dean, the more it could physically hurt him."

"What kind of demon is it?" Ellen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Haven't really put my finger on it. It's not a common one that Dean and I normally come across. That's all I know." Sam sighed.

"When Jo and I came up here, we passed a convenience store." Ellen shrugged. "I could drive down there."

"Oh," Sam cringed. "It's still in the parking lot at the motel."

"Typical." Ellen sighed.

"I promise, I'll go get it as soon as I'm done with this whole mess." Sam said quickly before Ellen could yell at him.

"I'll go get the chalk. You just stay here and make sure 'Dean' doesn't do anything stupid or dangerous." Sam said rushing out the door.

"I'm never helping them again." Ellen muttered sitting down in a waiting room chair.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"That should be it." Sam sighed stepping back and looking at his work above. "Where's Dean?"

"Out in the parking lot. I told him to look up some more stuff from the books in the Impala." Ellen shrugged.

"So should we go-" Sam started.

"Sam?" Dean called in the hallway. "Sam? Where are you?" Sam swung open the door.

"Right here." Sam said.

"Good. I found something!" Dean said. Dean was talking so loud! Thank god there was skeleton staff that night. Hardly anyone was there.

"Come in here then." Sam said motioning Dean into the room. Dean followed without questioning. "Let's get away from the door, so no one can here us."

"What'd ya find, Dean?" Ellen asked who was casually standing near the window. Dean walked over to her.

"The demon-" Dean stopped. "You bitch!" he spat.

"Now, Ellen." Sam said. Ellen whipped out a piece of paper where they scribbled the Latin chant down on. Ellen started chanting.

"You don't really want to do that." Dean hissed, his eyes going black.

"Really? Why's that?" Sam asked. The demon winced with pain.

"I'm only trying to help. You're up against something that's way bigger than what you are expecting."

"I think we'll be fine." Sam said glaring at the demon.

"Can you bet your brother's life on that?" the demon asked. Suddenly, the demon released itself from Dean and flew out the window. Dean fell to the floor, motionless.


	7. Master Plan

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Master Plan**_

"Dean!" Sam said in alarm, rushing toward his brother. Ellen rushed to Dean's side and propped his head up.

"He's breathing!" Ellen sighed.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Sam asked flustered.

"Well, he did just have a demon in him!" Ellen spat at Sam. "Help me get him up and take him to the Impala." Sam helped lift Dean up and one of Dean's arms draped over Ellen's shoulder and the other was over Sam's. Ellen struggled the first couple steps with Dean's weight.

"We can't just carry him out in the hallway!" Ellen said out of breath.

"Uh…." Sam said looking around the hospital room. "Here. Set him on this bed. I'll go get a gurney." Sam helped set Dean on an empty hospital bed and then walked out casually into the hallway. There was one nurse set up in the nurse's station. She was too busy reading a magazine to even notice Sam making his way back into the hospital room with a gurney and some scrubs and a doctor's coat.

"Here." Sam said tossing some scrubs toward Ellen.

"The things I do for Winchesters!" Ellen grumbled slipping on a pair of scrubs as Sam slid into a doctor's coat.

"Help me get him onto the gurney." Sam said lifting Sam's shoulders as Ellen lifted his legs. Sam swung a cover over him, and got ready to push the gurney out into the semi-deserted hallway.

"Clear." Ellen whispered pulling the gurney out into the hallway. Sam nodded casually at the nurse at the nurse's station as he followed Ellen down the hallway and around the corner.

"Mom! Sam!" Ellen said running into the gurney.

"Jo! Where have you been!?" Ellen asked leaving the gurney and rushing over to her daughter.

"Glad you noticed!" Jo huffed, folding her arms defiantly.

"You're my daughter! Of course I noticed!" Ellen yelled.

"Guys!" Sam interrupted.

"We're gonna talk about this later." Ellen said glaring at Jo and regaining her spot at the head of the gurney. She continued to push Dean down the hallway.

"Who is that?" Jo asked.

"Dean." Sam sighed rushing after Ellen who was making goodtime out of the hospital. Ellen had already made it to the side entrance of the building.

"We're gonna have to carry him from here." Ellen said turning toward Sam.

"Wait! Dean's dead?" Jo asked rushing down the hallway towards them. Sam uncovered Dean and lifted him up halfway, so his arms could drape on his and Ellen's shoulders.

"No." Ellen said, again struggling with Dean's wait. "Grab his feet, Jo." Jo rushed over to Dean' feet and lifted them up and continued to back out of the hospital.

Finally at the Impala they opened the backseat and slid Dean inside and shut the door. "I'll drive you guys to the motel where your car is at. I'll just buy a room there." Sam said climbing into the driver's seat and digging the Impala's keys out of his front pocket. Jo hopped in the back with Dean and Ellen slid into the passenger seat.

"What happened to him?" Jo asked after they had gotten a mile down the road. Ellen looked back at Jo and then at Sam.

"Had a little run in with the wrong sorts of people. Got himself knocked out." Ellen said.

"I'm not a little girl!" Jo retorted. "The demon possessed him didn't it?"

"How do you know about them?" Sam asked looking in his rearview mirror at her. She folded her arms and looked out the window at the scenery that was passing by.

"I read." Jo said.

"You boys aren't going back to that hospital after Dean comes to, are ya?" Ellen asked after awhile. The motel was coming closer and closer in sight.

"We have a job to do." Sam said sternly. "We're going back. The spirit is killing people."

"It ain't the spirit." Jo mumbled.

"It's too dangerous for you boys!" Ellen yelled. "Look at your brother!" Sam focused his eyes on the road, avoiding his unconscious brother in the backseat. "Leave this one be."

"We're here." Sam said flatly pulling slowly into the parking lot. Ellen glared at Sam before getting out of the Impala. "Let me go a room."

"Might as well get me and Jo one to. I'm not going to let your stupid asses get yourselves killed." Ellen said sternly. Sam closed his mouth. He wasn't about to argue.

"Where did you go?" Ellen asked Jo after Sam went to get the rooms.

"I went on…a walk." Jo said leaning against the Impala door.

"You do not leave me like that. You hear?" Ellen scolded.

"I won't." Jo sighed.

"What's that you got in your hand?" Ellen asked glancing toward her daughter's hands.

"It's a needle." Jo said showing it to her mom.

"What the hell do you have that for?" Ellen asked wide eyed.

"You must ask?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow before injecting her mom with the medicine. Ellen collapsed and Jo caught her and drug her to their car and sped away.


	8. Catching On

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Catching On**_

"Ellen?" Sam shouted scanning the parking lot with his eyes. "Jo?" He glanced toward the space where their car once sat. He stuck the room keys in his pocket and pulled his cell phone out of his other pocket and hit the 3rd key for two seconds.

"Roadhouse." Ash answered.

"Hey Ash. It's Sam."

"Sam!" Ash exclaimed.

"Have you by any chance heard from Ellen?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Can't say I have." Ash sniffed. "The last time I talked to her, she was here yelling at me for something or rather."

"You haven't heard from her since?" Sam asked.

"No. I haven't." Ash said. "Why?"

"Nothing. I just-" Sam cut off his sentence as Dean opened the door to the Impala and stumbled out. "Uh, I'm going to have to call you back." Sam said hanging up.

"What the hell happened?" Dean grumbled, rubbing his sore head.

"Oh my god! Dean! You're okay!" Sam said rushing toward him.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Dean snapped shutting the door of the Impala.

"I was getting worried about you." Sam smiled. "I'm glad you're up!" Sam fumbled through his front pocket to pull out their key. The Ellen scare was shoved to the back of his mind for a moment.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"At a motel about 5 miles from Haysville." Sam scanned the door numbers and found their room. "Come on." Sam said trying to help Dean into the motel.

"I wasn't born yesterday!" Dean mumbled shoving Sam off of him and following him into the motel.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Have you figured out what we're hunting, yet?" Dean asked once Sam came in with their luggage.

"Not quite. I know there is more than just a spirit in that room. So far, all I know is there is one demon. But, we exorcised that-"

"_**We**_?" Dean asked.

"Ya me and-- Oh my god!" Sam said jumping up. "Ellen!"

"What about her?" Dean asked as Sam paced back and forth.

"She went missing before you woke up! Her and Jo! I called Ash-"

"JO!?" Dean yelled. "Why are they here?"

Sam stopped pacing in response to Dean's anger. "I thought I already told you." Dean's eyes flashed with confusion and anger.

"No you didn't! I would remember if you told me something like that!" Dean snapped.

"Well they came. I needed help." Sam said.

"Christ." Dean mumbled. "So where did they go?"

"I don't know. I went to get the room keys, and they were gone." Sam said picking up the pacing again. "Jo was acting weird after she disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Well, she disappeared when I went off to get you here." Sam said wrinkling his forehead and going into a deep thought. "Before I left, I think…..I think she said something about…..she knew what was going on in the room."

"What did she tell you?"

"I sort of ignored her because that stupid room wasn't my main priority at that point." Sam shrugged. "Getting you back to the hospital was. After that, it was like she was---I don't know-- more observant."

"More observant?" Dean repeated with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Ya, like…. Oh my god!" Sam said slapping his forehead with the bottom of his palm. "She was possessed!"

"Possessed!?" Dean exclaimed.

"Ya! She took Ellen." Sam said swinging open the motel door and stepping out into the cool weather. "I'll be right back. You stay here."

"No way!" Dean yelled. "You aren't taking my baby!"

"Dean! It's way to--"

"Hand me the keys, Sammy." Dean said holding out his hand. Sam knew he wouldn't win this fight. He dug through his pocket and dropped the keys in Dean's hand. Sam shut the motel door and locked it and then jumped in the passenger seat as the Impala engine roared to life.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sneaking into the hospital wasn't as hard as trying to find an alternate route up to Level 3. The third floor was having renovations done to it that night and no one was allowed up there, even though the construction workers had already gone home. But, with Dean's stunning charm and Sam's intellect they managed to get to Room 219. Dean pulled out his Rocksalt gun and kicked open the door.

To their surprise, the Room was quiet and empty. Dean motioned Sam to check the bathroom while he checked a nearby closet. All of a sudden Sam flew past Dean and hit the wall back first.

"Sam!" Dean said rushing to him and helping him stand up.

"Back again I see." Jo said stepping out of the bathroom with a twisted smile on her face. Her eyes were jet black and became more dominant the closer she got to the Winchester's.

"What'd you do with Ellen?" Sam asked gritting his teeth.

"Is that her name?" Jo asked.

"You better not of hurt her, or I swear I will-" Dean started.

"Kill me?" Jo asked spreading her arms. "Go ahead." she hissed. "Kill me."

"Where is she?" Sam asked again with fury in his voice.

"I'm never going to tell you." Jo laughed.

"Fine." Dean said, shooting Jo in the chest and sending her flying. "Check the bathroom." Dean ordered Sam. Dean kept his Rocksalt gun pointed at Jo while Sam flipped on the light in the bathroom. Fortunately enough, she was there lying on the floor tied up.

"She's here!" Sam called to Dean, untying Ellen's ropes and rousing her gently.

"Ugg!" Ellen winced waking up and feeling a surge of nausea pass through her.

"Is she okay?" Dean called looking away from Jo for a second. Jo kicked the gun out of Dean's hands and tripped him, causing Dean to fall flat on his face.

"Dean!" Sam said rushing toward him.

"Jo!" Ellen gasped, walking out of the bathroom groggily.

"It's not Jo!" Dean mumbled standing up. Jo slowly backed toward the window and opened it.

"Quite a fall." Jo said clicking her tongue. Dean made a dive for his Rocksalt gun but the gun flew to Jo instead. "Won't be missing this." she smiled tossing it out the window.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I want you to leave this room alone." Jo glared at him.

"We can't do that." Dean said slowly walking over to the window.

"I'd stop there if I were you." Jo said snapping her head toward him.

"Please don't hurt my daughter!" Ellen pleaded.

"We aren't going to leave this room alone. You are killing innocent people." Sam informed the demon.

"Uh, hello? Demon!" Jo said motioning toward herself.

"Why the pattern, though?" Sam asked.

"I wasn't working alone." the demon hissed. "The demon you exorcised was one of the two things. The girl was once here, but she was salted and burned a few years back."

"Demons work together?" Dean asked.

"We aren't your average demons. We aren't as powerful. Working together was our only way of survival. We feed off of other demon's powers."

"Why did you work with the girl than?" Dean asked.

"Bait. Certain demons were attracted to poor, unfortunate souls." the demon smiled. "The more the demons came, the more power we got. Then some hunters found out that the girl was haunting this room and they salted and burned her bones. You killed the other demon."

"Then there isn't any point in staying in this room." Sam said.

"Yes there is, there is another spirit in this room." the demon smiled.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"I'm not stupid." the demon hissed. "Leave this room, now."

Dean threw Sam a look and stared back at the demon. "Not without Jo." Dean said.

"Then you'll leave this room alone?" the demon hissed.

"Yes!" Dean lied. The demon smiled.

"I know when somebody is lying. So, I'll kill her like you killed my friend." the demon said sitting on the ledge.

All of a sudden the demon flew out of Jo, and Jo tumbled out the window.


	9. Challenges

_Disclaimer: Throughout this whole story I never implyed, nor am I now, that I own the Winchester characters. _

**Author's Note:**_ I want to thank all of those who have reviewed and stuck with this story. I really appreciate it. You made me keep pushing myself to get it done. So, for "Voted Out" this is the last chapter! So, enjoy! But, don't worry. Another story will be out for you all to read soon:)_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Challenges**_

A surge of emotion rushed through Dean as he jumped out the window after Jo. He knew the demon would do that, so he was on his game and ready. Luckily, he caught Jo by the wrist, but he didn't stop himself so he tumbled out the window as well. Because of his hunter instincts, he acted fast while in mid-air. Flipping himself under Jo and holding onto her tightly, all he heard was Sam yelling his name in a pure panic.

"OH MY GOD! JO! DEAN!" Ellen screamed. Sam took off running down the hall and skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs. He didn't think about Ellen who was trying to catch up with him, all he was worried about was saving his brother--yet again.

"Sam! Wait!" Ellen yelled after Sam who was skipping five steps at a time to make it down faster to Dean. Sam rounded the corner of the first floor and sprinted with all the energy he had left outside.

"Sir! You weren't supposed to be-" the nurse tried to tell him.

"Sam!" Ellen panted as Sam ran outside into a light sprinkle.

"Dean!" Sam whispered when he caught sight of his motionless brother on the ground.

"Jesus!" Ellen mumbled pushing past a frozen Sam and rushing toward the two. "Sam! For God sake! Help me!" Ellen struggled to lift her daughter off of Dean. Sam swallowed his panic, rushed to Ellen's side, lifted Jo off of Dean, and placed her on the grass beside him. "Honey?" Ellen said brushing Jo's hair out of her face.

Sam knelt beside Dean's limp body while Ellen tried waking her unconscious daughter. "Dean?" Sam was scared to touch him. He was scared to find out if Dean had made the fall. He always did stupid things to save people's lives.

"Mom?" Jo whispered squinting to make out her mother's face.

"Oh my God! Jo!" Ellen cried wrapping her arms around her daughter. Jo struggled to sit up and glanced over at Sam once Ellen released her from the hug.

"What-" Jo looked down to see an unconscious Dean. "Dean!?" Sam pushed his fear aside and started shaking Dean.

"Dean?" Sam asked shakily. A few moments of silence passed by before Dean started to stir.

"Why--Why the hell are you shaking me?" Dean grumbled hoarsely.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed hugging his brother.

"DUDE!" Dean grumbled. "Knock it off!" Sam stopped and smiled. He was glad that his brother wasn't actually dead.

"Don't you ever do that again." Sam said helping his brother up.

"What happened?" Jo asked once they were all on their feet. Dean rubbed his head and then glanced at Jo before looking down at his pants and brushing off the grass. The sprinkles of rain slowed.

"You were possessed." Sam said, filling the awkward silence.

"That doesn't explain why Dean and I were unconscious." Jo said. Ellen and Sam traded glances. Dean needed to be the once to tell her. They didn't know why Dean jumped out the window after her.

Dean knew that he should be the one to tell her. He actually needed to tell himself why he jumped out the window. "The demon…..he sort of made you fall out of the window, and I…uh….went after you." Dean said uncomfortably staring at Jo.

"You jumped out the window….to save me?" Jo asked.

"Uh, ya." Dean said. He hated to admit that he kinda liked Jo so he tried to make a joke out of it. "Well Sammy's afraid of heights, and Ellen is just--well Ellen--so I did."

"I'm surprised you didn't break anything." Sam said quickly switching the subject before Ellen could comment on Dean's joke. "You thought fast. I thought Jo would have landed first." Dean shrugged.

"Well," Jo said after awhile. "I think I owe you a huge thank-you, Dean." Dean moved his eyes to the ground. "So….Thank you….for saving my life."

"Ya, it was nothing. Don't worry about it." Dean smiled awkwardly. Sam looked at the window Jo and Dean fell out of, and then where they both landed. He was still trying to figure out how Dean did it. "I'm just that good, Sammy." Dean said patting his brother on the shoulder, knowing what Sammy was doing.

"Where are you going?" Sam called after Dean who brushed past him.

"We need to get this thing over with!" Dean called over his shoulder. Jo, Ellen, and Sam followed Dean to the Impala's trunk. Dean dug through the trunk for weapons. He pulled out a bottle of Holy Water, salt, Rocksalt gun, and chalk. "Let's go." Dean said balancing the items in one arm, and slamming the trunk with the other.

Dean tucked all of them in his pockets, and with a confident walk, Dean made his way to the Hospital. No one could tell that he just plunged out a 3-story window for a girl.

"Sir!" a nurse said noticing the four of them.

"I don't really have time for this." Dean mumbled under his breath. Dean looked back and Sam who had a "What the hell are we going to do?" look on his face. "Are you the only nurse on call?"

"Wh--Ya." the nurse replied confused.

"And all your patients….?" Dean asked.

"They were sent to different hospitals across the county." the nurse said. "Look I saw this gentleman and this lady just come from upstairs." the nurse pointed to Ellen and Sam. "No one is allowed up there."

"So," Dean said changing the subject. "My Aunt…Lisa wouldn't here?"

"Uh, no." the nurse was oblivious to why Dean was ignoring her comment.

"Is there any security on call?" Dean asked. Sam, Ellen, and Jo looked at Dean. What was he trying to get at?

"Yes. Frank. He's in the restroom right now-" the nurse started. Dean smiled wryly before punching the nurse. She collapsed in unconsciousness to her desk.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I couldn't think of an excuse, and I'm really not in the mood to flirt my way up there. This demon is pissing me off." Dean shrugged flattening himself against the wall beside the Men's room door. "Jo! Scream!"

"What!? No!" Jo snapped.

"Do it!" Dean hissed. Jo looked at her mother who was studying Dean, trying to figure out what was going on. Jo then looked at Sam. Sam nodded.

"HELP! HELP! THE NURSE HAS FAINTED! HELP!" Jo screamed. Dean straightened his spine and anticipated Frank rushing out of the bathroom. Like clockwork, Frank rushed out of the bathroom and was greeted by Dean's elbow in his face, which knocked him out cold.

"Well done." Jo nodded. Dean took off up the stairs and the rest followed.

"Here, Sammy." Dean said tossing the chalk over to him once they got in the room. "We need a Devil's Trap." As Sam started drawing, Dean turned toward Ellen and Jo. "I think it'd be best if you weren't here. I don't want any of you to get hurt." Dean turned toward Jo. "And I don't want to be going out any more windows anytime soon."

"No!" Jo protested.

"We'll be downstairs." Ellen nodded, ignoring Jo's protest. "You'll yell if you need anything?"

"We will." Dean nodded.

"I'm not going! I'm staying here, and I'm going to help!" Jo said. Ellen grabbed her daughter's arm and drug her towards the door.

"Finished." Sam sighed marveling at his work.

"Good. Now all we have to do is--" Dean started. Ellen swung the door open, and she was face to face with a spirit. She didn't even have time to scream before it sent her flying across the room.

Sam rushed to help Ellen up. Dean turned to Jo. "JO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" However, Jo was mesmerized by the spirit. She had never been that close to one. With one big swoop, Dean grabbed Jo by the waist and drug her back before the spirit could even touch her. "Sam! Can you hurry up, please?" Dean asked. Sam gave up on getting Ellen up and propped her safely at of harms way by the corner, and threw a hospital sheet on her.

"Dean, what chant-" Sam started. Sam looked up from Ellen and noticed who the spirit was. "Gordon." he hissed.

"Hello, Sammy." Gordon smiled evilly. "Got some unfinished business."

Dean glared at the spirit. "I'd stay away from us, if I were you."

"Oh, Dean." Gordon cackled. "I hoped I would see you again, but before I get to you I need to finish things with your brother."

"You aren't touching him." Dean said through gritted teeth. Sam made his way to Dean's side.

"You know where the morgue is, right?" Sam whispered. "I can hold him off."

"No." Dean said roughly. "I'm not going to do that."

"It's the only way. Give me the Rocksalt gun. I'll be fine." Sam said. "It's the only way. He wants me."

"Touching. You boys." Gordon mocked.

"Go to hell!" Dean spat. Gordon smiled teasingly as the eldest Winchester handed the gun to the youngest hesitantly. Sam grabbed Jo's arm and drug her by her mother. He threw a "Don't move" look to Jo and looked at Gordon.

"You want me?" Sam asked fanning his arms out. "Come get me."

"Sam! No!" Dean protested. Gordon smiled and charged at Sam. Dean ran out the door, but paused only for a moment to see his youngest brother shoot Gordon. He took off down the hallway as Gordon reappeared in the room and was greeted by another blast from the gun. However, this time Gordon didn't appear in front of Sam. In one big blur, Sam was up in the air gasping for breath.

"Sam!" Jo exclaimed.

"You thought you could deceive me? After all you did to me?" Gordon hissed. "You thought you would win!?"

"I…will….win." Sam choked out.

"How?" Gordon asked, intrigued by his willpower. "Can people win when they're dead?"

"You aren't winning, are you?" Jo asked grabbing the Rocksalt gun that fell from Sam's hands. She loaded it quickly and shot it at Gordon's head. Sam dropped to the floor in one big heap.

_** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Dean raced to the morgue. Before he knew it, his tires where squealing into the parking lot. He jumped out and grabbed salt, matches, and gasoline. He fumbled in his pocket for some paper clips and tried picking the lock. Sam was always the best at it, but thinking about Sam motivated him to get the job done faster. It was a stupid idea doing this. He shouldn't have left. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. Nevertheless, he got the lock picked. He picked up his stuff and ran inside. The place was unusually dark and eerie, but that didn't stop Dean's drive and determination.

After looking up his name on a Roster sheet, Dean found himself right in front of Gordon's slot. He slid the tray out and dumped all the salt on him and all the gasoline and lit a match. He hesitated, only for a moment, before watching Gordon burst into flames.

Quicker than Dean had ever been in his life, he cleaned up his mess and hightailed it out of there. Before long, he was screeching to a halt in the hospital parking lot and rushing inside and past the still unconscious security officer and nurse and up to the room.

Jo had her arms folded and was staring at Sam wildly.

"What's going on?" Dean panted, still trying to catch his breath. "Is Gordon gone?"

"Ya." Jo nodded, not removing her gaze from Sam. "The demon's back, and it's not very smart."

"I'll be coming after you-" Sam started his eyes turning black. Dean glanced down at the floor and saw that Sam was trapped in the Devil's Trap.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Gordon ended up choking Sam. I rock salted him and Sam got knocked out, but when Sam woke up he wasn't Sam. The demon obviously thought I was stupid, and it tried to kill me by trying to be Sam, but I led it into the Devil's Trap instead." Jo gloated.

"I thought catching you would be harder." Dean shrugged. Jo smiled, and stepped back so Dean could start the chant.

While doing the chant, Jo walked over to Ellen who was stirring. "What-" Ellen started after Jo took the hospital sheet off of her. "Why is there-"

"To protect you. Sam's idea." Jo smiled.

"What the hell is going on?" Ellen asked standing up.

"Gordon choked Sam, Dean killed Gordon, Demon possessed Sam, Dean doing exorcism." Jo informed her. Dean finished the chant, and Sam snapped his head toward the ceiling and the demon came out of him and made him crash to the ground. Jo watched as the demon seeped through the Devil's Trap.

"It's going to hell right? I mean, it's not coming back?" Jo asked her mom as Dean helped Sam up.

"Ya, it's not coming back." Ellen said.

"It possessed me didn't it?" Sam asked rubbing his head.

"Ya, Sammy. It did." Dean nodded.

"So, we're done?" Sam asked.

"Ya, with this job." Dean nodded. Sam walked over to Ellen and Jo, Dean followed hesitantly.

"Thank you guys. I'm sure we'd all be dead without you." Sam smiled.

"Likewise." Jo said glancing toward Dean with a smile.

"We should be hitting the road, Sammy." Dean said after awhile.

"Same here." Ellen said following the boys out of the room, downstairs, and out into the parking lot. "If you boys need anything-"

"We'll call." Sam nodded as Dean revved up the Impala. Sam jumped into the passenger seat as Dean put it in Drive and hit the accelerator. Dean looked back, only once, to see Jo slowly walk back to their car. However, little did the Winchester's know their troubles were only going to get worse.


End file.
